17 años después (Continuación a Mi segunda oportunidad)
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: 17 años han pasado desde que Finn y Fionna murieron tragicamente a manos de los reyes de los reinos de fuego. Marshall pasa por la ex-casa de Fionna en su recorrido diario. Pero ese día todo cambiaría. 2 personas misteriosas llegan a la casa y empiezan una pelea con Marshall. Grande será su sorpresa cuando descubra que esas 2 personas son rubios y de ojos azules ¿Finn y Fionna?
1. ¿Quienes son?

¿Quiénes son?

17 años después

Marshall Lee estaba en su ruta típica en la cual pasaba a la ex-casa de Fionna. Había repetido esta rutina desde que se enteró de lo que le pasó a Fionna. Era un día soleado y por tal motivo llevaba su capucha negra y gantes por si tenía que utilizar las manos. Llegó a la casa de Fionna y se quedó un rato sin moverse, solo contemplándola. En eso escuchó pasos y se volteó hacia donde los oyó. Vio a unas personas cubiertas con capas blancas viendo la casa.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Quiénes son?- gritó Marshall a las personas quitándose la guitarra-hacha de la espalda. Las personas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Marshall y desenvainaron unas espadas que se le hacían conocidas a Marshall, en eso se dio cuenta de por qué- Son las espadas de Fionna y el niño ¿De dónde las sacaron?- gritó Marshall más enojado.

Una de las personas tenía la espada de cristal y la de sangre de ángel y la otra persona tenía la espada de oro y la de sangre de demonio. Las personas no respondieron, pero corrieron a atacar a Marshall. A él no se le hacía fácil el pelear con las personas pero de un momento a otro pudo alejar a uno de ellos y tirar a otro… o más bien, otra. La persona que tiró no era nada más y nada menos que una chica rubia de ojos azules como el mar y piel blanca.

-Fionna- susurró Marshall

-¡Catherine!- gritó la otra persona corriendo hacia Marshall, en el recorrido se le bajó la parte de arriba de la capucha dejando ver el rostro del niño que le había arrebatado a su querida Fionna.

-¿Tú?

-¡Jacob!- gritó la chica levantándose rápidamente de debajo de Marshall- toma su arma- gritó dándole una patada a la guitarra-hacha de Marshall. El chico rubio la tomó y la chica golpeó la nuca de Marshall dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y estaba desorientado. Era de noche y estaba haciendo frio. Apenas se terminó de despabilar vio que se encontraba en la casa del árbol y en frente suyo estaba la chica rubia durmiendo, recargada en el hombro del rubio, con un sombrero negro cubriendo su rostro y él leyendo un libro. Marshall trató de zafarse pero no pudo. El chico rubio lo volteó a ver y cerró su libro sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a la chica. Marshall iba a hablar pero el chico rubio le hizo una seña con el dedo índice de que se callara. Él no quiso hacer caso y cuando iba a hablar una alarma sonó y la chica despertó lentamente. Vio a Marshall y luego volteó hacia el rubio

-Dijiste que me despertarías cuando se despertara ¿Recuerdas?- dijo la chica con cara de reproche

-Se me olvidó- mintió el chico

-Fionna- dijo Marshall y los dos chicos lo voltearon a ver extrañados- ¿Estas viva? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Fionna?- dijo la chica confundida

-¡Oye niño, déjame ir!- gritó Marshall a el chico

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo el chico sacando una de sus espadas del estuche que colgaba de una pared.

-Jacob, no tratamos así a los invitados- reprochó la chica.- dime ¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo la chica a Marshall

-¿Qué? ¡No! Lo que tengo es ganas de que me contestes el ¿por qué fingieron morir? ¿Qué te dijo este imbécil cuando estaban de luna de miel como para que decidieras hacerte pasar por muerta y preocuparnos a todos?

-¿Fingir la muerte? ¿Luna de miel? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo la rubia confundida

-¡No te hagas la tonta, Fionna!- gritó Marshall- Estas casada con este bueno para nada.

-¿Casada? ¡No! Nosotros somos hermanos- dijo la chica aún más confundida. Marshall guardó silencio y luego siguió

-No puede ser tu hermano, yo fui su padrino de bodas. Yo estuve ahí cuando se casaron y Bubba dijo que no eran del mismo padre ni madre. No pueden ser hermanos.- dijo Marshall

-Tal vez nos estas confundiendo- dijo la chica

-¿Con que otros humanos los confundiría, Finn y Fionna?

-¿Finn y Fionna?- dijo la chica deteniendo como podía a su hermano antes de que se lanzara sobre Marshall por gritarle.- debes estarnos confundiendo con ellos. Dicen que nos parecemos mucho. Nosotros somos los hijos de Finn y Fionna. Somos Catherine y Jackson.- dijo la chica entendiendo el porqué él les llamaba de esa manera.- Y si lo que dices es cierto, esto es para ti.- dijo sacando un sobre de el morral que colgaba de la pared. Se acercó a él un poco pero el chico rubio habló.

-Cathy, no lo hagas. Es un vampiro. ¿Qué pasa si te ataca?

-No lo creo Jake.- dijo Catherine hincándose en frente de Marshall y poniendo el sobre en el suelo a pocos centímetros de él- ¿Cuál es el conjuro?- el chico no lo quería decir, pero luego de ver la cara de puchero de su hermana, suspiró y dijo.

-Ego dimittam vos a vínculis- en eso las ataduras de Marshall desaparecieron, dejándolo moverse libremente. Él tomó el sobre y lo trató de abrir. Tenía un conjuro.

-Típico de Fi- dijo sonriendo- ¿Alguna clave?- preguntó más tranquilo. La chica señaló un dibujo en el sobre que tenía la forma de una luna con una llama.- Hmp… Nocheosfera- dijo Marshall y el sobre se abrió. Dentro había una fotografía de Fionna y una carta que decía:

"_Querido Marshall:_

_Si esto te llegó es que nuestros hijos al fin llegaron a la casa del árbol y seguirán con el legado de héroes. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Nos enteramos de que los reyes de los reinos de fuego del país de Aaa y Ooo se unieron y nos piensan atacar. Escondimos a nuestros hijos en una cueva del país de Eee. El lugar está desierto y estarán a salvo mientras que el Rey o la Reina del Reino de Fuego no los encuentren._

_Te quiero pedir un gran favor. Entrénalos. Muéstrales lo que tienen que hacer y lo que harán por el resto de sus días. Sé que suena mal, pero lo sabrán manejar. No queremos que nuestros pequeños se sientan solos, pero, como no podrán estar siempre juntos, uno de ellos se irá a entrenar con Marceline. Ellos ya lo saben. Cualquiera que se quede contigo, cuídalo como me cuidaste a mí, por favor._

_Con amor._

_Fionna"_

Cuando Marshall terminó de leer, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y levantó la vista, pero la chica ya no estaba. Volteó a todos lados y el niño le dijo.

-Fue a buscarte algo de comer- estaba recargado en la pared con la espada en la mano- Quiero decirte que no me agradas…

-El sentimiento es mutuo, niño

-Pero, a mi hermana si le agradas y solo te digo una cosa. Llegas a romperle el corazón y te las veras conmigo- dijo poniendo la espada en el cuello del rey vampiro- ¿Quedó claro?- dijo el chico.

-Mira niño, no te hago nada solo porque respeto a la familia de mi amiga…

-¿Amiga? No soy idiota y se nota a leguas que te gusta mi hermana por parecerse a mi madre- el Rey Vampiro sintió un gran calor en su interior al recordar el amor que le tenía a su difunta amiga. En eso la puerta se abrió y el chico rápidamente movió su espada lejos del cuello del vampiro. La chica rubia entró con tres canastas, una en cada mano y una en la cabeza y cerró tras de sí.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó a Marshall

-Gracias- dijo Marshall

-Yo no hice nada

-Hiciste bastante- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Déjame ayudarte Cat- dijo Jacob acercándose a ella y tomando la canasta de su cabeza y la de su mano izquierda.

-Gracias Jack- dijo Cathy lanzándole una manzana a Marshall

-¿Ya sabias que comía el color rojo?

-Nos lo contó mamá en la carta.

-Ah!- dijo Marshall.

**Konichiwa!**

**Bien, como verán este es el primer capítulo de la historia en sí. Espero les haya gustado. Bien, hoy y mañana van a ser los últimos días que tendré para escribir. Como dije, el lunes entro a clases de nuevo. La prepa es algo pesada y más para los repetidores, como yo. Pero espero que les guste el capitulo. La historia de versión Ooo empezará hasta el 4to o 5to capítulo de esta versión y se desarrollará paralela a la versión Aaa a partir de ello. Si se volverán a unir, no se preocupen.**

**Segundo. Como voy a estar echándole los kilos a la escuela haré lo posible para escribir los fines de semana así que no se desesperen. Solo por todo eso, hoy es día de 2X1. Hoy subiré los primeros 2 capítulos de esta historia.**

**Continuamos…**


	2. Visitas

Visitas

Después de la cena que Catherine había preparado, a los dos humanos les dio sueño. Llevaban haciendo esto desde hace unos días. Cuando conocieron a Marshall. Los primeros dos días la había confundido mucho con Fionna pero a partir del día anterior, ya la llamaba por su nombre.

-Ya me voy Cat

-Bueno Marsh- dijo Cathy. Marshall se sorprendió de que le dijera de la misma manera de la que le nombró Fionna.

-Claro.

-Hasta mañana padrino- definitivamente detestaba como se oía eso.

-Por favor, prefiero que me llames como antes.

-¿Marsh?

-Si

-Bueno

Después de eso Marshall se fue y Jake y Cathy se fueron a sus cuartos improvisados. Sin embargo Cathy no podía dormir y decidió subir al techo a despejar su mente. El aire era fresco y un poco húmedo. Volteó a ver el cielo y empezó a hablar.

-Al fin llegamos. Sirvió ir a todos esos lugares para aprender defensa personal. Estoy emocionada por nuestras nuevas vidas. Se me hace difícil el tener que dejar que Jake se vaya, pero creo que es necesario ¿No? También conocimos a Marshall Lee Abadeer. Es un chico interesante. Distinto a lo que creí que sería un vampiro. Digo, no puedo criticarlos ni prejuzgarlos porque en realidad no había conocido a uno antes. Ojalá también sea así Marceline- en eso sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos y se espantó un poco pero después escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Quién soy?

-Marshall- dijo segura la chica. Las manos que tapaban sus ojos se retiraron y dejaron ver a un joven vampiro flotando cerca de Cathy

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Mamá

-¿Crees que está allá arriba?

-Estoy segura que está en el reino de Glob

-Mmm… ¿Quieres conocer el primer lugar que visité con tu madre?- preguntó Marshall

-Claro- dijo la joven. En eso oyeron pasos

-Rápido, antes de que venga tu hermano- dijo el rey vampiro ofreciéndole una mano que la rubia aceptó. Él la cargó de manera nupcial y se fueron volando. Poco tiempo después llegaron a una casita en la que se oía un piano. Se sentaron en el techo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron?

-Tu madre salvó a una anciana de ser mi esclava y se ofreció a ser ella. Su primera tarea fue el ayudarme con mi primera víctima. Claro que ella pensaba que yo siempre bebía sangre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad a veces solo tomaba el color rojo de las cosas.

-Eso es cruel, Marsh- dijo la joven con una sonrisa burlona y dejando escapar una que otra risita. Marshall se rió también al recordarlo. Hacía ya 28 años de eso y seguía causándole gracia.

Pasaron la noche de lugar en lugar hasta que Catherine se cansó por las altas horas de la noche que eran y se durmió en medio vuelo en los brazos de Marshall. Al día siguiente despertó a las 9:40am pensando que lo pasado había sido un sueño hasta que vio una nota en la mesita de noche. "Mañana volveré por más aventuras ML" Cathy se emocionó, pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto, no quería que su hermano supiera lo que pasaba.

Bajó a preparar el desayuno, pero no hizo falta. Su hermano ya lo había preparado. Se sentó y empezó a comer.

-¿No crees que es tarde ya?- preguntó Jake limpiando una de sus espadas.

-Un poco

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en que tal vez debería quedarme y tu deberías irte a Ooo- a Cathy se le fue la comida por otro lado y empezó a toser fuertemente.- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo su hermano acercándose a ella y dándole palmaditas firmes pero suaves en la espalda.

-Si- dijo Cathy cuando volvió a respirar normalmente- pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Jake sospechando algo.

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer Marsh nos dijo que la villana de aquí es mujer?

-Si

-El código de héroes dice claramente que un hombre no debe golpear a una mujer y no hay muchas formas en las que puedas pelear con una mujer sin ir en contra del código.

-¿No es por nada más?- preguntó Jake a Cathy

-¿Por qué más sería?

-No sé. Por "Marsh"- dijo Jack haciendo comillas al aire en la palabra "Marsh". Cathy se sonrojó levemente, pero pudo esconderlo.

-No seas bobo- dijo Cathy- creo que alguien está celoso- dijo con un tono de burla a Jake

-¿Celoso? ¿De ese? Ya quisieras ¿Por qué me pondría celoso de que mi hermana saliera con el padrino de bodas inmortal de nuestros padres? Más bien, es raro. Piénsalo hermanita.- En eso sonó la puerta y Cathy corrió a abrir. Lo que encontró se le hizo raro, pero tierno. Era una gata blanca con manchas naranjas, se notaba que era algo mayor, tenía un regalo en las manos, iba acompañada por un unicornio largo de color negro y 5 niños con combinaciones raras como un gato negro con un cuerno o un unicornio largo color blanco con manchas rojizas, sin cuerno y con cola parecida a la de un gato.

-¡Mi niña! Mira que hermosa estas, te pareces tanto a tu madre. Eres su reflejo.- dijo la gata

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Cathy

-Perdón por no presentarme- dijo la gata- yo soy la hermana de tu madre.

-¿Tu eres la tía Cake?- preguntó emocionada la chica

-Así es linda

-Y tú debes ser el tío Monocromicorn- dijo al unicornio y este asintió- Pasen por favor- dijo y los guió a la sala.- ¡HERMANO!- gritó la chica a Jake para que fuera a la sala. En eso entró el chico rubio a la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó a su hermana

-La tía Cake, el tío Monocromicorn y sus 5 hijos- dijo emocionada Catherine

-Hola ¿qué tal?- dijo Jack

-Pero díganos ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Catherine

-Y yo soy Jackson

-Que bello. Bueno. Les vengo a traer un regalo a Catherine y uno a Jackson- dijo Cake- Para ti linda, un arco y flechas y al mayor de mis bebes. Sé que la vas a cuidar como tu madre a mí- dijo mientras la gata color negro, que medía un poco más que su madre, caminaba hacia ella

-¿Cómo crees tía? Es tu hija, no la puedo aceptar.

-Hija, todos los héroes deben tener un acompañante y esta niña ya tiene 17 años gatunos. Me pidió ella misma que le dejara ir contigo de aventura.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí- respondió la gata con una voz ligeramente más aguda que la de su madre

-Se llama Violet. Y para mi Jackson, un amuleto de suerte- dijo sacando un collar en forma de un ying-yang color azul y rojo- representa la armonía entre el hielo y el fuego. Nos dijeron que también eran magos de hielo y fuego- dijo Cake- tu acompañante espera en Ooo, al igual que tu tercera arma. Espera hasta llegar allá.- sugirió Cake

-Claro que sí tía- dijo Jack

-Bueno. Se hace tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Cake- nos vemos pequeños.

-Adiós tía.- se despidieron los dos humanos

-Chiao mamá- dijo la gata.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Cathy a Jack

-Está bien, yo iré a Ooo

-¡Bravo!- dijo feliz Cathy- ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy- dijo el rubio.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Bueno.- dijo Jack

-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?

-Creo que caminaremos

-No vas a llegar si caminas. Le tendrán que pedir a Bubba que les preste su teletransportador.- dijo una voz grave como si fuera lo más obvio. Ambos humanos voltearon a la fuente de la voz y vieron a Marshall.

-Hola Marsh- dijo Cat feliz

-¿Sabes cómo llegar al dulce reino?- preguntó Jack

-Si

-Nos vas a llevar ¿verdad?

-No- dijo despreocupadamente

-Por favor- dijo Cat

-No- repitió Marshall. Pero cuando vio la cara de puchero de Cat se acordó de Fionna y a regañadientes dijo- Está bien

Él tuvo que guiar al niñato hasta el castillo del dulce reino. Llegaron al dulce reino. Entraron al dulce castillo y Marshall ya tenía un sabor empalagoso en la boca por tanto maldito dulce. Gumball y Bonibell se pusieron muy felices al ver a los descendientes de Finn y Fionna. En media plática Marshall interrumpió y dijo

-Venimos para ir a Ooo. Necesitamos el teletransportador

-¿Necesitamos?- dijo Jack

-Voy con ustedes y fin de la plática

-Bien, nosotros íbamos de salida también- dijo Gumball

-Necesitamos resolver unos asuntos en…

-Sí, sí, sí. Yo solo quiero irme.- interrumpió Marshall fastidiado

-No le hables así a mi esposa- dijo Gumball

-¿Esposa? ¿Cuándo se casaron?

-Dos meses después de la tragedia de Finn y Fionna- dijo Bonibell

-No sabes nada, porque no has venido aquí desde la boda de Finn y Fionna.- explicó el ex-príncipe, ahora rey

-Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar aquí como viejas chismosas de lavadero o nos vamos a ir a lo que tenemos que hacer?- dijo fastidiado Marshall por lo que había dicho Bubba. Se dirigieron al laboratorio de los reyes de Aaa y Ooo y Gumball encendió el teletransportador. Todos entraron y en un santiamén ya estaban en Ooo.

**Konichiwa!**

**Bien, Cumplí y subí el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado como va la historia. Reviews, reviews. Bien, sería todo por hoy. Espero contar con ustedes para el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
